


My Best to Be Everything You Need

by eri_quin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix went on a mission with Demetri. Simple. And then he met Henrietta "Harry" Potter, and suddenly everything is too complicated and he's falling for a human. He'd never wanted to be a human male until then. Felix/Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Close Your Eyes

"I got this, Felix," Demetri smirked at the bigger vampire. "Don't worry about it. Just hang back and act like it's a vacation."

"Vacation. Right," he muttered.

Demetri's smirk faltered. Felix inwardly sighed. He knew he was being more melancholic these days. Had been for the past few centuries. He didn't know why. He knew he rivaled Marcus when Felix had his worse days, and that others like Demetri worried about him.

Felix gave a wan smile to the other and Demetri gave him a mock salute before leaving him behind in the ordinary house they'd secured. Frowning, he looked back at the house and left it, glad for England's usual horrid and rainy weather. He walked around aimlessly, looking at all the others. The contacts in his eyes felt odd, but necessary to blend in and not attract anyone.

Forlornly, he tilted his head back and let the rain pelt his face, barely feeling the soft sensations. Sighing, he righted his head and nearly startled in surprise, strange as that was for a vampire.

A girl sat on the seat of one of the swings, with her long raven hair doused with water and clinging to her. She was only wearing raggedy jeans and a shirt that seemed much too big on her, but seemed uncaring as she barely swung on the creaking swing. However, that was the most he could see of her, since he was behind her and was only confronted with her back.

Felix watched her for a few moments longer, unsure what his problem was, but he ended up walking closer to her and around to face the girl that had somehow captured his attention without doing anything. He sniffed lightly. Nothing. She smelled of nothing.

Interesting.

"You shouldn't be in the rain," he said quietly.

"Neither should you," she replied back, even without looking up to see or talk to him.

He could now see how petite she was exactly, and that her shirt really was too big, slipping off one shoulder. Her skin was much too pale and he could almost mistake it as a vampire's skin.

"Let's find shelter," he said simply and held out his hand.

It surprised him a bit when she stopped her lazy swinging, and then actually decided to reach out and grab his hand. Her hand was ice cold in the way that human skin got when rain and the weather chilled it to the point of icy feeling. It didn't bother him a bit –he was probably even icier than that.

Closing his hand around hers, he began the walk out of the park as he led her and she followed without a single word to each other.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going or where he was leading her. He wasn't one to know the area, and had basically led her around in circles. She hadn't said a single word to him again since earlier, and hadn't mentioned their aimless travels.

Felix didn't even know her name.

The fact was, he hadn't even got a real good look at her yet. He didn't know the color of her eyes, the shape of her face, whether or not her lips formed a scowl or a smile or if she had an expression on her face at all.

He didn't even know what he was doing with this human.

Without any other place to go to, Felix reluctantly brought her back to the house that he was staying in. He'd opened the door and then stepped in, before glancing back at the girl and wondering if she'd come in or not.

She was staring through the doorway, but had yet to take a step into the house. And yet…he'd finally had a glimpse of her face and caught sight of her eyes. They were the most vivid green he'd ever seen, more than matching the most elegant and beautiful emeralds ever crafted in the world.

And then she was stepping into the house and it felt like she was stepping into his world. Not the vampiric world he lived in, but his own personal little world –his own personal bubble where he lived and thought and no one could intrude.

Except apparently her.

Felix mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and closed the door behind her. Without uttering anything to her, he trekked to the hallway closet and retrieved a towel. He tossed it to her and she caught it neatly, absentmindedly patting herself down before putting on her head and roughly rubbing her hair dry.

"If you want to take a shower, you can. Just go down this hall and take a left. Last door there," he said gruffly, keeping his eyes averted to the floor. "I'll charge up the heater."

He could feel more than see her shift awkwardly in her spot, before leaving him behind. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. And then wondered why he'd bothered or how it had even come to that.

When he heard the bathroom door close, he sped out of the house and went to the grocery store. He had enough time to get a few things before she was done. Having just gotten there and the house being empty before he and Demetri had arrived, there was nothing there for him to fix up for a guest.

He hadn't even expected to have any guests over in the first place. Hell, it had only been one day and already he had landed himself into a complicated mess.

Sometimes, he hated how much of an awkward and introverted person he was.

As he finally made it back to the house, he frowned as he realized that the shower was no longer on. He almost thought she'd gone, if it hadn't been for the sound of her heart beating steadily and coming towards him.

"Hey, you're back."

He turned around and tensed. She was dressed in only a dress shirt, one of his, with her legs bare and her hair hanging damp around her face. Her emerald eyes were unreadable, and her face spoke of nothing but troubles in her life. She looked exhausted actually.

"I hope you don't mind," she pinched the collar of his dress shirt and tugged on it slightly. "My clothes are soaked and I didn't have anything to wear. Your pants are way too big, so I decided on just one of your shirts –you're a pretty big guy and it dwarfs me enough not to need pants, I think."

"It's fine," he murmured, putting down the groceries on the kitchen table.

"You went shopping. Pretty quick," her voice sounded surprised as she tacked on her last observation.

"Yeah…Thought you'd like something and there wasn't anything here," Felix ignored the silent question in her words.

He didn't want her to find out what he was. He couldn't do that to her. It would be like a death sentence over her head.

"Is there some soup?" she asked inquisitively.

"Depends," he smiled slightly, feeling slightly mischievous. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

He chuckled and looked over at her, seeing her smirking a little.

"Felix," he gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Harry," she gave him a small smile.

There was a bit of vulnerability in it, that he was surprised to note.

"Is Harry short for anything?" he asked curiously, trying to take her mind off of whatever had been bothering her.

Because something had to be bothering her. She wouldn't be in the rain on a swing for who knows how long. She wouldn't be following a complete stranger around, and even enter his "home." And she wouldn't look so small and seem so vulnerable if she wasn't bothered.

"No," she said stubbornly, pursing her lips.

"That's a big yes," he grinned (when was the last time that had happened?).

"I'd never tell you what it is," she huffed and treaded over to him with light steps.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another," he firmly declared, grinning widely now.

She rolled her eyes, but reached his side and had leaned into his space, reaching around him to finger one of the freesias prettily displayed in a vase in the middle of the table.

"Freesias…I love these. They smell wonderful."

' _Why can't I smell you? You don't tempt me –I don't want to drain you at all.'_

He smiled, hoping it didn't look sad. "I'm glad. This place doesn't have much, but at least the little it does seems enough."

She plucked a freesia out of the vase and tucked it behind her ear, the long stem hilariously sticking out behind her head.

"Do I look nice?" she grinned impishly.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically in a playful manner.

She straightened up and gave another sad smile. He wanted to wipe it off and make her happy. He didn't understand these strange urges, but for some reason he wanted to do his best to make her happy and not look so empty.

"I'll make you some soup," he slowly reached up and the tip of his fingers flitted lightly against her cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes fluttering and hiding the verdant color as her eyelashes caressed her cheeks.

He couldn't remember if he'd been remembering to pretend to act like a human all this time.

Felix felt a bit enchanted.

"Sit tight, Harry," he whispered.

He tried to keep his focus on the soup he was boiling, but as he kept glancing over to her, he saw her sitting by the window and looking out it with empty eyes. She sat on the window seat, one of her legs tucked underneath her and the other hanging over the seat.

The soup was thankfully finished and he turned off the stove, immediately heading to her and enclosing his marble-like arms around her and holding her tight. He tried to be careful, hoping not to crush her, but unable to help a tight grip as he tried to relate to her the comfort he wanted to give her.

"My soup will get cold," she told him in amusement, though he could hear the tiredness seeping into her very being in her tone.

"I'm sorry," and yet it was an apology that meant a lot of things.

She gently pushed him away and walked over to the cabinets, searching until she found a bowl and then some utensils, and went to serve herself some soup.

"Are you eating?" she asked lightly.

"No," he murmured. "Not hungry."

He still didn't feel like drinking her blood.

Felix just sat in her vacated spot by the window as Harry sat at the table and ate her soup quietly. And when she stopped eating suddenly, and covered her eyes with her hands and began crying into them, he sat there and took a shuddering breath as if he was still human.

He wanted to be everything she needed, but he couldn't seem to be anything.

He was doing his best to comfort her, and offer any comfort he could. But it seemed he couldn't be anything she needed.

Felix wondered if he was just making her feel emptier than she was already feeling.

"Don't cover your eyes," he whispered, trying not to feel so much pain. "Cry your pretty little heart out, Harry. Don't hide those green, green eyes…"

_Let me see your pain…_

"If you hurt, let me see. Share it with me?"

He was a stranger. Of course she wouldn't. He didn't even care why  _he_  cared so much.

But he didn't even flinch or was surprised too much as he suddenly had an armful of a petite girl, who was breathing harshly against his still form. Merely accepted and went along with the change of the moment, and adjusted to hold onto her.

And when she moved away slightly and sat on her knees in front of him and between his legs, he only stared back steadily. She gave a quirky grin, even though her eyes were still teary and sad.

"Dibs," she teased.

Harry kissed him.

* * *

Felix was unsure on what he was doing, what he's trying to do. He only knows he's kissing her languidly and carrying her to his room, and he's already opening the door before he realizes what this is leading up to.

He's only momentarily stopped before Harry's slender hands take his cold, hard face and brings his lips back to hers.

He could control himself in this, he knew that. He could do this.

So Felix let himself go and brought Harry to the unused bed (that wasn't really his, but kind of is now). His large hands, icy and yet she didn't say a word about that, slid underneath his dress shirt that she'd worn and was on her warm skin. He felt goosebumps pop up, no doubt at the cause of his skin temperature (and maybe even because of his touch).

Her hands were nimble as they unbuttoned the dress shirt, and he'd reverently touched her breasts at the same time as she slid his dress shirt off of her slim shoulders, and falling down her back and to the ground as he molded his hands to full breasts with just the slightest of pressure.

As they moved together in the quiet and stillness of the room, Felix wondered how his past self would think about sleeping with a human.

He wouldn't have even thought of it, like he was unsure of the notion right then.

But even unsure, he probably wouldn't do things any differently. Not when the greenest of eyes were teary for another reason than the sorrow they seemed plagued with, a small smile directed at him was carved by the softest of lips, and his cold body was embraced by the warmest being ever born.

Because Harry seemed so warm, and it wasn't just her body warming him up.

He feigned sleep afterwards, just like she seemed to. It might have even been an hour later when he felt Harry slowly move away from him, and the warmth of her body left his. He kept his eyes close as he pictured her moving to the dresser in the room, using his hearing to identify what she was doing. A swish of paper and pen being placed onto it, and then writing…

Felix could open his eyes right now. He could open them and show he wasn't sleeping after all.

But he hesitated and his eyes stayed closed.

He heard Harry get up from the dresser not too longer after, and headed towards himself. She was bending over him and he felt a light kiss on his temple before she spoke with a tremble to her voice.

"If no one else…at least you then…please remember me, won't you? Remember me…Remember  _Harry_."

He heard the door close behind her.

* * *

_The doors to the castle banged shut behind them and Felix examined the brunette curiously. So this was the human Edward Cullen had fallen in love with, huh? Not bad. Pretty, soulful eyes, heart-shaped face…_

_She glanced at him curiously and he grinned back at her._

" _Dibs," he teased her, winking suggestively._

_Bella smelled like freesias, he'd noticed._

_Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and he walked forward cheerfully, hiding the pained tinge to his grin from the others._

_When the whole debacle was over and done with, Felix could only muse to himself._

_He didn't think Edward loved Bella like he'd loved Harry._

_Still loved._

His room was quiet and empty. Sometimes Felix felt like it too, but he had better days. Better than he had been before Harry.

Now his melancholy came more when he was thinking about her, instead of just being there for seemingly no reason.

Walking over to his desk, he fingered the slightly aged paper card tenderly. Flipping it over, he read the words that were burned into his mind, even without his vampiric memory.

_Thank you._

_~Henrietta_

In the end, he finally did get to find out her full name.

Started 2/22/14 – Completed 2/22/14


	2. The Things I'd Like to Say to You

Bella Cullen hadn't known what to do. When she left her home with the Cullens, she hadn't exactly been thinking. All she knew was that she had to leave, and she definitely had to leave Edward. She had told Renesmee all that she could about the situation and her daughter had gone and left with her.

And for some reason, there she was in Volterra, Italy, standing in front of the group of vampires' abode of whom she had once desperately wanted to stay away from.

" _You know, I told you before. I don't think he's the right one for you."_

"Mom?"

Bella looked down at her daughter. "Everything will be fine, sweetie. Let's go."

Making her fateful decision, she grasped her daughter's hand and went inside of the castle with her. It wasn't long until she ran into one of them, and of all of them, it had to be that playful and yet sad vampire that had joking claimed 'Dibs' on her.

"Felix, right?" she said first.

He smiled at her, but it was as sad as she remembered it. "That's right. You came here?"

Bella nodded, caressing her daughter's head as Renesmee shyly cuddled closer to her.

"Told you he wasn't the right one," Felix murmured, turning and then heading away.

She followed after him, holding onto her daughter's hand tightly.

He'd led her all the way to the throne room. From there, she met all three Kings and asked for asylum. For some reason, it was like they'd expected her, though they took curious glances at her daughter, who continued to shy away and hide behind her.

"Truly a gift," Marcus, usually the most silent and almost rather miserable of them, surprisingly said aloud. He was staring at her daughter with melancholy eyes. "A gift from one who shouldn't have ever gone to you."

It seemed everyone but her had known Edward Cullen wasn't her true mate, and she was the only one duped.

"Stay here all you like, Isabella," Aro smiled widely, standing up and holding his arms open in welcome. "You are welcome and we will turn away all Cullens, if they do come, if you so wish us to."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Aro called over another vampire, one she recognized as Demetri. He had him directed towards Bella and her daughter, and was to escort them to their new rooms. As they left, she couldn't help her eyes being drawn to Felix and see him sadly gazing off to the side, and felt her heart ache.

It wasn't until they were halfway to where their rooms were to be, that Demetri spoke up after nowhere.

"Don't mind him," Demetri said softly, and she had a feeling he meant Felix. "He's been heartbroken for a long time now."

Bella looked down, though her daughter squeezed her hand in comfort. When she looked back at Demetri, she gave a sorrowed smile.

"I wish I would find someone who'd love me the way he loved her."

Whoever it was had been dearly loved, and she wished someone would dearly love her and her daughter as well.

* * *

"What was her name?" she asked Demetri a few days later, as she combed Renesmee's hair.

Demetri, who had taken to getting her used to the castle and providing her and Renesmee company, gave her an amused look.

"You're still on about that?"

She just firmly kept her gaze on him, and relented.

"Henrietta," Demetri reluctantly revealed. "And, mind you, I only found out by accident. Felix doesn't talk about her. I was snooping in his room one time, and found a note from her. Her name was at the end."

Bella mused that it was a beautiful name. Henrietta.

"What happened to her?" she thought aloud, though silence greeted her.

Caught off guard by the stoic silence, she looked to see Demetri staring blankly at the ground.

"I was just thinking aloud. I wasn't asking for an answer," she said hurriedly.

Renesmee perked up and looked between her mother and Demetri curiously.

"I don't know," Demetri said abruptly. Bella kept quiet, looking at him. "I don't know what happened to her. And I think Felix doesn't either. He met her one time –one night. We were on a mission and I left him behind, because he was only with me because the rest of us were worried about him, since he'd been acting very depressed then and we wanted him to go out and do something. I think it happened then and I never really knew what happened or had any details.

"I just know he met her and she left that night, and left a changed Felix behind."

Bella wanted to know what had happened and why had it ended up like this between those two. Even at a first meeting, Felix had been so affected and had fallen so deeply in love with this girl, that it still haunted him to that day. But what about the girl? What had happened? What was her story?

"I was upset and angry at the girl for a while, because it seemed she had made Felix worse and she left for no reason," Demetri sighed. "But that note I found…Two words and I could feel just how much whatever Felix did for her, really meant. How could two words – _'Thank you'_  –in a single, simple short note convey so much?"

Somehow, Bella knew then that Henrietta had deeply come to care for Felix in the same way as he did for her, even in that very short meeting.

"I think they're lucky," Bella hummed softly, starting to braid her daughter's hair. "Even if it's painful, even if it was short…they felt and experienced such a true love."

"How very wise, Bella," Demetri smiled to himself.

And then as she braided Renesmee's hair, Demetri had taken the brush and sat behind Bella and began to brush hers.

* * *

Bella watched fondly as Felix playfully chased Renesmee around in the courtyard. She sat with Demetri in the shade of a tree, watching the muscular vampire play tag and wear a rare smile on his face.

"I like him like this," she told Demetri.

"Me too," he replied back and grabbed her hand.

She wished she could help Felix, and help him be just a little happy, like he was then.

As she got up and tugged Demetri away from there, she got an idea. Biting her lip, she looked up at the other vampire hesitantly.

"Can't we find her ourselves?"

He froze and looked chagrinned. "I tried. He tried. We couldn't find anything. Mind you, I was working on my own and didn't want him to know, especially since after he tried, there was absolutely nothing to go on."

"What do you mean?" Bella frowned.

"Henrietta Potter was her full name. Felix managed to find that out and searched for anything on her, but found nothing. All records of her stopped at age 11, and anything about her from her neighbors stopped at age 17…around the time Felix met her. She'd lived with her relatives so Felix tried to track them down, but he's not much of a tracker. It's my specialty, so I secretly took over from there. Her relatives…weren't pleasant. Apparently, they hated her and couldn't stand her. Her cousin was alright though…He gave me this…"

Demetri rummaged into his suit jacket and pulled out a picture and handed it to her. Bella grasped it and almost gasped.

"She's pretty," she murmured.

And her eyes…Henrietta's eyes were so beautiful.

"I was going to give it to Felix…but I didn't know if it would hurt him more," Demetri confessed.

She looked at the picture before determinedly looking at Demetri.

"I think he should have it."

So when they went back to the courtyard and found Felix still playing with Renesmee, Bella's hand shook and she instead hid the picture in her pocket.

"Let's find her?" she turned to Demetri and pleaded.

Demetri grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Okay."

Bella really wanted Felix and Henrietta to have a happy ever after. She wanted him happy and even if she'd never met the other, she wanted Henrietta to be happy too.

And in a way, maybe she could also believe in love again.

* * *

Bella had gone to Marcus. For some reason, she felt that he, at least, would understand. Of the Kings, she thought that he might have experienced heartbreak, and just maybe he could relate and understand.

She also thought, unlike Felix, that Marcus couldn't have that second chance, and that was a really sad notion.

"That's a noble goal," Marcus murmured, looking at the window.

And he acquiesced to letting her go to London, where she might be able to find Henrietta. It was to her delight, that Demetri would be coming with her. Renesmee, as had been requested by Marcus and even Renesmee herself, would stay behind and keep Felix preoccupied. Marcus had seen that what little joy Felix seemed to experience these days came through the little girl and at times Bella. Renesmee had instinctively known that her mother and Demetri were going to go on some kind of mission to help her newfound friend, and wanted to help in any little way she could.

Bella just didn't know what to do now.

"Where should we start?" she asked Demetri.

Demetri looked at the park they were currently in. "This is near to where she lived with her relatives. We could start with them again."

He found them a rental car to use, driving from the London to a suburban area where he parked around a corner. He pointed out the house across from where they parked.

"Felix and I rented that house at the time where I was on a mission and Felix met Henrietta. We can check out it out for old times' sake, though I doubt any evidence will be left behind, after all these years having passed since then."

Bella frowned thoughtfully. "7-8 years have passed, right? She'd be around early to mid-20's then…"

"Well, we'll see when we meet her. Let's check out her old house and see if they'll be willing to talk now, with the years gone by."

She let him lead the way to a street filled with houses that were boring and identical, until they reached the one that was numbered '4'. Demetri strode to the door, his steps a little faster than they normally were, and knocked succinctly. The door opened to reveal a rather muscular blond young man, who frowned and looked at them warily.

"Can I help you?"

"Dudley Dursley?" Demetri looked at him curiously. "It has been awhile and I don't know if you remember me, but some years back I came and inquired about your cousin? Henrietta?"

"Harry?" Dudley seemed surprised. Bella hid her smile, thinking that the other female funnily was like her in preferring to shorten their old-fashioned names. "I sort of remember you…Why don't you two come in?"

They agreed and stepped inside, though Bella caught the quick glimpse of Demetri being taken aback. She wondered why, but was quickly answered in a moment.

"The place looks much different then before," Demetri commented idly.

"Uh, I've been changing things around over the years," Dudley answered. "My parents moved a little after you came, and the house was left to me. Since then, I've been trying to change it up a little."

"Looks good," Demetri complemented the other, while Bella continued to stay silent.

"Tea?" Dudley offered.

"No thanks," Demetri gave a small smile. "We were just hoping you could answer our questions, since last time didn't go so well."

Dudley gave Bella a curious glance, but said nothing. He gestured to the living room, where they all sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"My friend met her a long time ago," Demetri started. "They became really good friends, but they didn't get to meet or see each other long. Henrietta –Harry disappeared and we haven't heard from her since, though we've been trying to look her up."

"She must've been 17 then," the blond muttered. He gave a mournful smile that put them on edge. "Last time anyone really saw her around here actually."

They were definitely uneasy then, but continued to listen as Dudley went on.

"She went to a private boarding school then. There was some trouble with a cult, whose leader had been after Harry for a long time," Dudley revealed, making them stiffen up. "She was really pushed to face him, and her last summer here, she was more than lost. Though, after one rainy night, the next morning she seemed to have found a resolve. When she went back to school, she seemed really determined. That was the last we saw of her, after we were put into hiding and she was off. A little after that, they sent us a letter telling us she'd died."

Bella felt her heart break and her stomach drop. This hadn't been what she'd been expecting, what she'd wanted to find out…She had been hoping for something hopeful and even grand, and even one of those silly fairytale endings.

But this was what they'd found out instead, and she wasn't sure if it would have been if they had never found out the truth after all.

* * *

Dudley had given them the place of her grave, but it was somewhere called Godric's Hollow, which wasn't near at all. In fact, Demetri had never heard of it and would have to look up its location first, before they went traipsing off to it.

So instead, they sat in the car, looking and feeling lost and not sure where to go from there.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, staring down at her lap.

"We find her grave, tell Felix what happened to her, and tell him where her grave is," Demetri said grimly. "He deserves to know."

Bella knew that was true, even if she didn't want the bigger vampire to be even more hurt than he had been after all these years. Not after being the first to tell her the truth about the mistakes she would be making with Edward, to opening her eyes about him and their relationship, to even offering her a place in the Volturi home if she ever needed it…

In some ways, she felt as if she had failed to have helped him in the same way he had helped her, though she hadn't known or appreciated it then.

But then she caught sight of something that made her, even as a vampire, hold her breath. A girl, petite and solemn, was walking out of the house across from them.

Harry Potter looked alive and well, and yet didn't seem a day older than the picture Demetri had showed her.

Without warning, she bolted from the car in barely human speed, and alarming Demetri with her sudden actions. When he caught sight of what she'd been distracted and so excited about, he also left the car in the hurry.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Bella called out desperately.

The girl froze and turned towards them, looking at her with wide eyes that reflected confusion.

"I haven't heard that name in a while," she murmured, watching them suspiciously.

"It's important," Bella hurried to say, before the other female could rush off. "It's about a man you met a long time ago."

Here, Harry instinctively stopped being wary and stared them.

"Felix –do you remember Felix?" Demetri joined Bella in trying to reach out to the other.

"I remember him quite well," Harry said, looking tired and too old, despite her young appearance. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk then?"

Maybe there was hope yet.

Once all three of them were inside the house, they sat down and Harry asked for them to go first. So Demetri talked them, explaining Felix's mindset when they'd been there all those years ago, and how affected he'd been by Harry and still was.

For a moment, Harry was quiet. Then, slowly, she began to speak softly.

"I was really messed up then. Still am a bit, in some ways," she confessed. "And Felix did something for me that I don't think no one will really be able to understand. And in some ways, I wanted to treasure that gift he gave me, and take it to my grave."

They remembered then, that she was supposed to be dead and wanted to ask why and how. There was a lot of questions then.

"I'm dead, you know," Harry said suddenly, almost as if she knew what they were thinking of. "To most people. There are certain…circumstances around me that's made it so. My life has become too complicated as of late."

Bella didn't really understand, but she wanted to. In fact, she wanted to tell the other that they were vampires and they could change and she could happy with Felix and truly start a new life…

Harry smiled sadly.

"You won't be believe me probably, but I can't age. I won't be able to age, or even die ever again."

And suddenly, things were flipped upside down for them.

A few moments later, they left there and were troubled thoughts. But they knew one thing was clear. This, in a way, was a perfect setup from fate. An unaging girl and an immortal vampire…

Even if Harry didn't know how much the circumstances fit for them now, there was this new opportunity to set some things right and have that 'happy ever after' after all.

Maybe they could have told her then what they were and offered a new life with them…

…but it was really Felix who should do that.

Started 1/24/15 – Completed 1/26/15


	3. Full Circle

If Felix could be tired, he would be. Or maybe he really was –in the metaphorical, emotional sense. His body may continue on and never need rest, but it was like he felt too heavy to move, too burdened to care…

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be human, to truly be tired and be able to stop his body. It was a strange thought and not many vampires contemplate such a thing. But…he's had the thought before. What it would be like to be human…

If he had been human, maybe meeting her wouldn't have been so bad. Would the pain lessen? Probably not. No matter Edward Cullen's opinions about the fading memory of humans and everything eventually coming to pass for them so easily. After all, wasn't Bella proof that humans could feel pain, maybe even more so, maybe even more intensely?

Harry had been proof of that too –her beautiful eyes were tainted by that pain.

But he would have been able to dull the pain somehow. Drink himself into oblivion, kill himself without the aid of the others –who would never help him in the first place. If he had chosen to go down Edward Cullen's path, the other Volturi members would resolutely refuse and lock himself up. Demetri would no doubt be ever vigilant and watch over him, if Felix had ever brought up these thoughts. And yet…

" _Don't be stupid. You're being melodramatic and morbid."_

He could hear Harry telling him something like that and even have a grin on her face. And he'd push away those brooding thoughts and make himself keep moving on, because he had a feeling it was something she'd want and approve of for him.

He'd lived his life recently in so much sorrow, that he tried hard at times to make himself  _live_  and do his best to be happy just for her. No matter how hard it got, he thought of her and did better to try to live his life. Because she would have wanted that.

He knew she would have.

Even if their meeting had been brief and just practically a night, he connected so deeply with her. He knew her. He just did. He didn't need years with her to know her, to know how she would think or say.

Felix knew deep down inside that it was the same for her.  _She_  knew  _him_.

And that was the most satisfying thing for him. He could live knowing that, and even if he had to live forever…knowing her for even just a second was worth it.

Felix couldn't help smiling at that epiphany, and found himself relieved after feeling so unhappy for a long time.

"That a smile on your face, big guy?"

Bella Swan's voice was a welcome to his ears, and Felix turned with a slight grin.

"Well look who's back," he stated with a bit of a tease in his voice. "Find what you were looking for? You were gone for quite a bit with Demetri," he raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. "Actually, I wanted to show you something. Demetri and I did set off to go somewhere, but…"

She reached out and was handing him something and he curiously accepted it. His grin dropped and he stared at the photograph.

"Demetri found it," Bella said softly. "We thought you should have it."

Her hands found his, the very one still holding the photograph delicately, afraid that he might accidentally crush it. She tenderly moved his hand to his chest, placing it –with the photo –over his heart.

"She leaned on you, when she wasn't feeling strong. And you leaned back. The two of you supported each other, even in the beginning, when you two didn't even know each other and had just met. Even though I wasn't meant to be with Edward, my time with him as a human had been a happy one. What would that say about you and her, when you two  _were_ meant for each other?"

Bella patted his hand. "I think you should try one last time to look for her, Felix. I think…if you love her, then you should  _never_  give up."

Felix slowly gave a small smile, remembering Harry's face, her voice, even her tears…He looked at Bella and his smile grew bigger and actually hopeful.

"You're right. I should never give up." He leaned over, bending to reach her forehead as he planted a thankful kiss. He drew back and there was a light and happiness to him that Bella was happy to see. "No matter what, I'll always be there for her. Even if she's…"

He gave a sad smile and she knew where he'd been going, and remembered how she and Demetri had found out about Harry's supposed death and was glad that wasn't the case.

" _I like to go back to the park sometimes. The park where I met him at? I go there, at the same time, every day. I love the memories. They just…keep me going."_

"Don't forget to go to the park, okay?" Bella said earnestly. "You met her there. It's…just one of those places you need to be, and a place that's important to you both. Memories are important, so…the time and places of everything should be remembered forever, right?"

Felix laughed and nodded, and he left to go make the arrangements. Demetri quickly came near, and stood by her.

"You think they'll meet?" he asked uncertainly.

"They'll meet again," Bella said surely. "Whether it's fated, meant to be, or some other sappy notion –those two just are."

Demetri smirked and said slyly, "It doesn't hurt to help things along, like say mentioning certain important places to be…"

Bella shrugged, looking unapologetic. "Of course. But it's planted in his head and you know. It'll happen. And they can finally be happy."

"And what about you?" the other vampire tilted his head, watching her. "Don't you want to be happy?"

"I do," she nodded, looking wistful. "Maybe one day."

A hand slipped into hers, and she looked at Demetri who was looking ahead.

"Maybe one day," he repeated her words.

She couldn't help grinning slightly and leaning against him a bit.

* * *

Felix knew he had to inform one, if not all of the Kings. Luckily for him, he ran across Marcus first. Not only the most understanding of the Kings, but the one he related to the most. At the moment, the King was standing in front of a familiar portrait, gazing mournfully at the likeness of his late wife. Didyme had been much loved, and had been one of Aro's rare regrets.

"For so long, I have grieved for her," Marcus spoke up suddenly. "I had been in a grieving haze, where nothing and no one could truly console me. It is hard, is it not? To live without the other part of your soul? It's like living and knowing something is missing. As if you cannot find solace anywhere, no matter how hard you try, because the other had been that solace."

Felix stayed quiet, but he understood and couldn't help but empathize with the other. Marcus and he were alike in this regard and he knew the other would be in mourning until the day he –somehow –found an end to that pain.

If he ever could.

Felix wondered if he himself would ever. He had hope now though, but still. He remembered his own hazy days, and the times were nothing could reach him. It was always an uphill battle, and he knew that it was the same for Marcus.

"You're going to look for her again," Marcus said knowingly, looking at him finally.

Felix nodded solemnly.

Marcus gave him a grim smile. "I truly hope you will succeed in whatever you hope to do. Or rather…to find. Whether it's just the truth or something more, good luck, Felix."

"Thank you, Marcus," Felix said quietly.

And he left the older vampire to go back to gazing and mourning for a love lost.

* * *

Felix wasn't sure what he was looking for or expecting. He knew that he would accept what he did find, though a part of him dreaded finding that she might have even died. But he couldn't give up, and he knew that even if that were to be the case, he would cherish the few memories he and Harry had shared –more so, if she had passed and he couldn't be with her.

But he was more than willing to take his chances for anything, even just answers. This had been a long time coming after all.

It wasn't long until he found himself in London, and he was surrounded by the sounds and smells of the city. He decided that perhaps he should get a bouquet of freesias. He imagined he'd be handing it to her and she would smile and be happy about the gift. But unbidden, the image of her grave wound up in his head, and he tried to accept that maybe he'd end up laying those freesias in a cemetery.

It was not an easy concept to swallow, and Felix banished those thoughts from his mind quickly.

Harry hadn't had hope then, for some reason, but he would have enough hope for the both of them. He had to. And maybe, just maybe, his hope would be rewarded.

Felix found a florist easily enough, and bought the bouquet of freesias he'd been aiming for, smiling at the smell of them. He was glad that Bella had convinced him, in a way, to do this. It was important, he acknowledged. This was something he had to do.

He also hoped that, in the absence of his own happiness, that Bella might be able to find her own. She deserved it, as well as her daughter. He hoped the best for mother and daughter, and knew that one day, the two of them would finally be complete. Maybe even soon, if Felix could help it.

Between he and Bella, one of them had to be happy at least.

Swinging by her old house, he stared at it for a second, wondering if maybe he should turn back. Should he really do this? But no, he couldn't get scared off now. He was determined to do this. If for nothing else than to know the truth.

So Felix resolutely knocked on the door, and it was opened by a familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley –"

"Dudley," the blond interrupted him. "And I remember you," he murmured. "Looking for my cousin, right? Your two friends came over not too long ago, asking about her too."

Felix inwardly sighed. Of course they did. Still, he was grateful to Demetri and Bella caring so much.

"Did you want directions to where her grave is? I told them where it was, but I know it's hard to find. It's not exactly a well-known place, but they told me it was where her parents lived and were buried.

Felix's stomach dropped and he tried not to show his shock and dismay, even though his hands clenched slightly around the bouquet of freesias.

"Yes, I would like to be able to give these to her," Felix said hollowly, holding up the flowers.

Dudley gave a small smile. "It's a long way, man. They might not last all the way there."

Felix halfheartedly lifted his lips up. "I'll just buy more then."

"I'm sorry," Dudley muttered. "I wish I could give you good news, but at least she's at peace now. And for what it's worth, you made her happy. Near the end, as miserable as she was, her meeting you was probably the best thing that could have happened to her."

Felix nodded, keeping his feelings off of his face. Truthfully, despite all the things he said and thought about accepting this outcome, he still felt this searing pain erupt from inside of him. It almost felt like he now had a gaping hole inside of him, screaming at him to do something.

But he didn't know what to do. Not anymore. He was just going along with things, unable to think ahead. Now he was unable to think clearly at all.

He felt lost and scrambling for a hold on something. He felt absolutely miserable at the knowledge that Harry wasn't there anymore, and he hadn't been able to spend just one more second with her. All he had were memories now.

Wordlessly, he numbly accepted the written directions from Dudley Dursley, and gave one last feeble smile. And then he turned and left, terrified of looking back and finding out what he'd just learned was absolutely true. He wanted to live in denial, because it just wasn't fair.

He spotted the house that had been rented all that time ago, the very same house that he had spent the night with Harry. He swallowed venom down quickly, feeling suddenly emotional. Before he could think twice about it, he broke into the house and looked around the kitchen, remembering the stove that he had cooked soup for her from and the table they sat at, and the window where she –

He took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the house. The place was practically almost the same as when he'd remembered it, just a little more lived in and covered with a few more personal items the person who now lived there left around.

Gently, he lay down the bouquet of freesias onto the table, closing his eyes as he recalled Harry plucking one from a vase there and then putting it behind her ear.

"No regrets," he told himself firmly.

He was happy to have met her, even for so briefly. The time with her, what little words said and actions made between them…They were important.  _She_  was important.

" _If no one else…at least you then…please remember me, won't you? Remember me…Remember_ _ **Harry**_ _."_

Felix would remember her. He'd never forget.

* * *

He didn't remember how or when he left that house. He knew he left the freesias there, knowing the person who lived there now would make better use of it than he. They'd die out anyway, before he could ever reach Harry's grave with them.

Most importantly, it sort of served as a reminder, a remembrance of a time passed between he and a girl, and when they both just needed someone to be there. He left it on that table and the memories became fresher in his mind than ever.

And like Bella said, memories are important and the time and places should be remembered. Which was why he was currently at the park and staring at the swings like he was seeing ghosts. And maybe he was. It had been so long ago since he'd seen them, and they'd played such an important part between he and Harry. This was the place where they had met –

"Funny seeing you here, huh? Felix…" a familiar voice said softly, and he whirled around, never minding his inhuman speed.

He breathed in sharply, and who cares if vampires didn't even need to breathe in the first place? Because right now, it felt like he couldn't breathe and he was drowning.

Because there she was, not looking a day older from the time he'd first met her. A freesia –one of the ones he'd left back at that house actually (she  _lived_  there) had been tucked behind her ear, though this time the stem had been cut and trimmed so that it wasn't sticking out as badly as it had that fateful day.

Everything about her seemed the same, though he could see that there was a lighter air about her.

"Harry," he breathed out her name.

She smiled softly and walked towards him, and he didn't care how or why she was there, or where she'd been all these years. All that mattered was that she was in front of him, here and now, and he could just reach out and touch her.

"It's been a long time," she murmured, her eyes tracing his face. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," he returned quietly.

In the end that didn't matter either.

Harry reached out and gently cradled his face between her hands, the softness of them contrasting with the hard, marble-like skin of his. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him softly.

"Dibs," she whispered.

But this time, her beautiful verdant eyes held no tears or pain in them –eyes that had haunted him all these years since he met a beautiful girl with the greenest of sad eyes, and who changed his life.

Felix knew the two of them could lean on each other and live on.

Started 5/22/15 – Completed 5/22/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Last chapter, people! Geez, my one-shot became a three-shot XD Ah well. Hoped everyone enjoyed it and were happy with this conclusion. Happy ending, y'all!
> 
> Also (IMPORTANT): Patreon: It's been awkward thinking about creating one, but I know there are fanfiction authors who have, so I wanted to ask everyone if they think it'd be alright I did? I'm a sub teacher's aide, but the normal school year is almost over, I'm broke, I've been meaning to go back to college, and aside from writing fanfiction for over ten years with not much to show for it aside from all you awesome people giving support, I really need to do something about my finances. Plus, I do actually want to eventually to publish original work soon, and this site is great support with donations for writers. So yes or no?


End file.
